Tengah, Singapore
Tengah is an area north of Jurong and west of Bukit Batok, slightly bigger than Jurong West. It is currently reserved for future housing developments and to be built by 2018. Formerly a military restricted area, Tengah is currently reserved for future housing developments slated for completion by 2018, making it Singapore's newest Housing and Development Board town since the development of Punggol in the 1990s. The southwestern portion of Tengah will be developed as part of the Jurong Innovation District, a newer industrial development compared to Jurong Industrial Estate. Etymology Before urbanization took place, the area known as Tengah today, was previously known as "Hong Kah", a Chinese kampong located just slightly north off present-day Jurong West. A neighbourhood of the same name within Jurong West, continues to retain this appellation. History In the 1980s, under the government's resettlement plan, villagers of Hong Kah were shifted to nearby towns newly built by the government, particularly into today's Jurong Green, Jurong Spring and Bukit Batok areas. Schools were shifted elsewhere and one example is Xingnan Primary School, which used to operate at a temple along 'Hong Kah Road' at the village. The HDB estates of Jurong Green and Jurong Spring are given the name 'Hong Kah', probably meaning that most of the villagers resettled there. When the village was cleared, the PIE and AYE projects started in the area and that led to the creation of 'Jurong West Avenue 2' and the expressway which brought about the rise of Jurong West New Town and Choa Chu Kang New Town. The western part became inaccessible to the public first in 1996 and was used by the military for training activities (which is west of Jurong Road Track 22), followed by the eastern part of Hong Kah (which is east of Jurong Road Track 22) in 2005. Currently, there are two sites - Jurong North Development and Jurong North Green, construction was built in 2009 and completed in 2011, of which they are 20 to 25-storey buildings. Soon, Tengah New Town will also be developed. Jurong North Development is a residence in Jurong North and it is also 20-storey. Construction had been completed in 2010. This is where Bertram Lee and Poon Chen Yi decided to stay, together with Michelle Goh and Vivian Neo, these were able to be stayed since 2010, together with the later batch in 2014, when Tengah New Town is being built. Housing Estates *Plantation Acres - Blocks 111, 111A, 111B, 111C, 112A, 112B, 112C, 113A, 113B, 114A, 114B *Plantation Grove - Blocks 116, 116A, 116B, 117, 117A, 117B, 118A, 118B, 119, 119A, 119B, 119C, 120, 120A, 120B, 120C, 121A, 121B, 121C, 122A, 122B, 122C *Garden Vale @ Tengah - Blocks 226, 227, 228, 228A, 228B, 229A, 229B, 230A, 230B, 231, 231A, 231B, 232 Roads Jurong Road Track 22 is a road in Tengah, Singapore, that is part of military training area. It has a locked gate. North of it leads to Jalan Chichau and Jalan Lam San, where it meets Choa Chu Kang Road from the pioneer Jurong Road, near the former Bulim & Hong Kah Villages. The two roads are being built, which is the Crematorium Road, to close up the Jurong Road Track 22 and Jurong Road in 2007. Military use Since mid-2006, Tengah is home to Tengah Air Base and Home Team Academy. The military area forms parts of Tengah (the section of Old Choa Chu Kang Road, HomeTeam Academy and Pan Island Expressway until Teen Challenge Centre), plus the big plot of land, is mostly known as Jurong North/'Hong Kah'. The bigger part of the former Hong Kah Village was an SAF military training area until 10 November 2015. The military training around the area has since been shifted to Ama Keng Road. Massive construction and earthworks subsequently began in October 2015. References Category:Places in Singapore Category:Choa Chu Kang